


Drenched

by amoama



Category: Black Sails
Genre: 100 words dammit, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Prompt: Drench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: She emerges, drenched, over the side of the Walrus.





	Drenched

She emerges, drenched, over the side of the Walrus. A sea wraith, pulled from the depths.

Captain Flint wears saltwater like a second skin; the slippery coat befits him, but not Miranda.

He forgets, momentarily, she didn’t drown. 

She disappears below deck and even as he gives chase, he releases his breath – if she had gone back overboard he knows he’d have followed her. 

“You are not alone,” she tells him. 

He doesn’t believe her, because no one should follow her. And because he has felt Silver’s eyes upon him; and when he looks back, it feels like an ending.


End file.
